Seamos Honestos
by Matsuri-de-sabakuno
Summary: Kankuro planea que el Kazekage rompa la rutina ya que ha cumplido 21 años. Con un camuflaje singular Gaara meterá en problemas a una kunoichi quien terminará por enseñarle las mejores lecciones de amor. GaaMatsu 100%
1. Mentirosa

Mi segundo fanfic GaaMatsu, espero que les guste, este fic será más relajado y me gustaría darle un poco más de humor!  
Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.

1.- Mentirosa

Mi postura ante lo ajeno siempre es respetuosa, ser el Kazekage de Sunagakure me mantiene lleno de problemas, a veces intento sobre llevarlos para que estos no afecten mi salud. Sin embargo hay algo que me tiene un poco molesto.

Desde hace unas semanas Matsuri, mi antigua estudiante, ha llegado a entregar sus reportes de misiones en muy mal estado, supongo que ella cree que nadie lo nota. Tengo bien estudiada su anatomía, y puedo ver que sus ojos están más cerrados, no brillan como antes, sus labios tienen comisuras con cicatrices, probablemente provocadas por golpes, también maquilla su rostro y otras partes de su cuerpo, oculta moretones y rasguños… Y no me parecería raro que todas esas lesiones fueran provocadas por las batallas en las misiones, sin embargo, de ser así no las cubriría, porque ella nunca hacia eso.

Le pregunte repetidas veces a Mikoshi, su compañero de equipo qué era lo que le sucedía a Matsuri, el no supo contestar mis preguntas, así que acudí a la poco astuta pero al final chica, Yukata. Ella me explico que desde hacía mucho tiempo Matsuri salía con un chico, este muchacho no parecía confiable, y probablemente él era el responsable de aquellas palizas. Desgraciadamente yo no sé, mucho sobre relaciones amorosas. Mis citas con algunas kunoichis de alto nivel eran totalmente formales y ninguna de ellas parecía querer estar conmigo de manera sincera, la mayoría eran forzadas; así que prácticamente necesitaba hablar con ella y sugerirle un par de cosas, que en mi conocimiento parecían lógicas.

Cité a la jovencita a las 9:00 a.m. con la excusa de que el llenado de un formulario estaba mal y necesitaba que lo firmara de nuevo en mi oficina. Pero como siempre llego con 10 minutos de retraso, lo que me dio tiempo de pensar en las preguntas que le formularia.

-Buenos días, señor Kazekage.- Matsuri hiso una reverencia y se acercó a mi escritorio. Yo solo extendí la mano en señal de que tomara asiento, ella ya conocía mis expresiones, no cuestionaba ninguna indicación. Se sentó y bajo una mochila que llevaba en la espalda.

-Matsuri ¿Que llevas puesto en el rostro?- La castaña toco su mejilla derecha con brusquedad, quitando por accidente un poco de maquillaje que llevaba.

-Oh!... Verá, es maquillaje.- Bajó la mirada y limpió sus dedos en la falda con torpeza.

-¿Por qué cubres tus heridas? – La vi directo a los ojos y ella trago saliva. Comenzó a ponerse pálida y su nariz se tornó roja.

-…Es que…- De repente sostuvo mi mirada, sus ojos se abrieron más que nunca y sonrió un poco para mí.

-Intento gustarle a un chico, y las heridas son poco atractivas…-

-" _Mentira"_ …Bien, y ¿Quién es?- Me crucé de brazos, y recargué la espalda en la silla, ella me mentía, siempre su nariz se ponía roja era porque no decía la verdad.

-…Usted.-

Eso provoco un silencio incomodo, ya que en realidad Matsuri no me era atractiva en un sentido amoroso, además no podía verla de esa manera, y tampoco le creía del todo. Muchas chicas en Sunagakure me regalaban cosas y me llamaban con apodos cariñosos, pero en realidad no me interesan, ellas no me conocen bien, y solo les gusto por mi apariencia física.

-…Siento si lo incomodo, Señor Kazekage.- Matsuri se agachó para sacar algo de su mochila.

-Por cierto, Señor, espero que le guste este regalo de cumpleaños.- Una caja de cartón con un listón rojo, sonrió una vez más y se inclinó hacia mi extendiendo su mano.

-Gracias Matsuri.- Le dí un apretón de manos cordial y ella parecía seguir feliz.

-¿Sobre el papel que debía firmar…?-

-No es nada, cometí un error…Por cierto, a tu novio no le agradará que le confieses sentimientos a otro hombre.- Ella se puso pálida y nerviosa.

-….Lo siento.- Tomó su mochila y se fue rápido haciendo una última reverencia.

Así que después de todo si tiene un novio. Y seguramente había mentido para que no la cuestionara o juzgara sobre sus decisiones. Supongo que ese chico hacía que Matsuri tuviese miedo a muchas cosas.

Abrí mi regalo, porque efectivamente era mi cumpleaños. Temari me había llamado desde temprano para felicitarme y mucha gente en la aldea esperaba a que saliera para felicitarme, pero en mi naturaleza estaba el alejarme del amor, y sé que está mal, pues los sentimientos de los aldeanos son sinceros, pero me es incómodo aceptar el afecto de los demás. El regalo de la castaña era un pequeño huerto de Cactus en una pecera, bastante elegante y excelente regalo, ella sabía que los cactus eran mi planta favorita y me gustaba cuidarlos, el cactus de en medio de la pecera tenía una flor rosada, lo cual me pareció fascinante, ninguno de los míos había florecido como este.

-Gaara…-

Kankuro llego a felicitarme. Me dio un fuerte abrazo y me llamo "viejo", solo reí un poco.

-¿Qué dices si vamos a un lugar nocturno?-

-Imposible.-

-Deberías ir un día, son interesantes y no tienes nada que hacer hoy.-

-Sabes que cuando la gente me vea no me dejará en paz, sobre todo las mujeres…-

-Usa un camuflaje, puedes hacer esa técnica que Naruto hacía para convertirte en alguien más.-

La verdad me parecía fascinante ir a un lugar de esos, donde todos "se la pasan bien", en Konoha Naruto me había invitado, pero fue una experiencia totalmente fraternal ya que todos los presentes eran sus amigos, gente que conocía, pero tenía que darle ese gusto a mi hermano, de lo contrario me reprocharía el solo querer salir con Naruto.

-De acuerdo, pero si no me gusta… nos vamos.-

-Trato hecho.-


	2. Feliz Cumpleaños

**Feliz cumpleaños**

Soy pésima mintiendo. La peor, y él lo sabe. Pero el punto es que no podía encontrar una forma de evadir el tema, porque estoy segura que él sospecha sobre los maltratos de mi novio, prefiero ahorrarme un sermón, sus regaños o que me juzgue.

Por la tarde me encontré con Yukata y le conté mi embarazosa situación, ella se rió de mí y me confesó que ella misma le había contado todo a Gaara. Jamás confiaré en ella, es muy torpe y no ve más allá del presente.

-Oye ¿ Taeru te mencionó que en la noche iremos al nuevo club?- La ciudad se había modernizado unos años después de la guerra, ahora había "club´s nocturnos", supermercados y algunos medios de comunicación interesantes. Y no, Taeru mi novio, jamás me mencionaba sobre los lugares a donde se iba de parranda.

-No… es que no lo eh visto en todo el día.- Me excusé.

-¿Enserio? ¡Pues todos iremos! Invité a Mikoshi y a algunos compañeros de la escuela ninja, Taeru organizo todo para festejar el ascenso a Jounin de su hermana Sari… ¡Además no creerás quién ira!-

-… ¿Quién?- El simple hecho de que mencionara a Sari me causaba asco.

-¡Kankuro! Parece que la cosa con Sari anda seria… ¡Cuando le dijimos no lo dudo ni por un segundo!... Serán cuñados.- Sonrió regocijante y me abrazo fuerte.

-No será mi cuñado Yukata…Bueno, olvidalo.- Me dio un poco de pesar explicarle las relaciones familiares así que solo me despedí.

Fui a casa, tenía que prepararle comida a mi abuela, una anciana que ya no podía caminar muy bien y también a mi novio, quien siempre llegaba a esa hora y por cortesía yo le servía comida, pero últimamente lo hace casi a diario, así que lo incluyó para preparar el menú.

/

-Bien,…entonces…¿Cuál será tu camuflaje?-

Kankuro me había prestado ropa normal, una camiseta negra y unos pantalones de azul rey, me pidió que no me convirtiera en un chico atractivo por que llamaría la atención de igual manera. Además me contó que en ese lugar los amigos se juntaban a beber en una mesa y los que querían se paraban a bailar, cosa que no sé hacer.

Decidí que el color de mi cabello sería negro como el de muchos ciudadanos. Y por alguna extraña razón pensé que los ojos morados de Yashamaru me irían bien.

-…Al menos no luces muy varonil…- Río un poco pero deje que lo disfrutará, de todas maneras él es quien esta aprueba esta noche, porque si no me gusta ese lugar se lo recordaré como uno de mis peores cumpleaños.

-Vámonos. –

/

Todas las chicas del lugar iban vestidas con prendas pequeñas, pensé que era un lugar distinto al que me había mencionado Kankuro, sin embargo observé varios de mis empleados en ese lugar, parecía que todos tenían prisa de entrar, pero mi hermano aprovecho su título de " _hermano del Kazekage_ "y nos dejaron pasar sin hacer fila.

-¡Ahí están!- Kankuro gritó y se alejó de mi corriendo para llegar con su novia Sari.

La mesa que ellos ocupaban estaba pegada a la pared y estaba adornada con un letrero de felicitación, parecía que Sari había obtenido algún título importante por parte del ejercito ninja de Sunagakure. Kankuro la abrazaba y besaba en repetidas ocasiones, yo solo me acerque con lentitud al ver a Yukata junto con un muchacho bastante parecido a Sari.

-¡Sari! Él es mi amigo de Konoha, su nombre es…Kiba.- ¿Enserio? Pudo ponerme Chouji como apellido… En fin.

-¡Mucho gusto, bienvenido!- Hizo una reverencia, aún podía escuchar sus voces claras, el sonido de la música estaba bajo, mi hermano me mencionó algo de un horario para bailar, dijo que esa sería la prueba de fuego.

-Kiba, estos son mis amigos- Sari me presento a cada uno de ellos. Mi sorpresa es que al voltear a la mesa observe a Matsuri sentada junto a un castaño con un semblante de aburrimiento.

-Taeru, él es mi hermano, Matsuri, su novia. Yukata, Mikoshi, Ryu y Gouzo.-

Solo hice una reverencia y salude sacudiendo mi mano como Kankuro me había dicho. Quede sentado frente a Matsuri y su enfadoso novio. Él se quejaba del vestido que la castaña estaba usando, pero a decir verdad era más largo que el de cualquier mujerzuela de este lugar, y debido a eso la ignoraba y al momento de pedir algo a la carta el chico le soltó un manotazo para que soltará el menú. Eso me dio un poco de coraje, pero no contra él si no contra ella ¿Por qué dejaba que la tratará así?

Los hombres comenzaron a hablar de cosas del trabajo como ninjas y me preguntaron que hacia yo, tuve que mentir y decir todo lo que extraordinariamente hacía Kiba Inozuka con su perro.

-¡Eh! Taeru, tu novia fue alumna de Lord Kazekage ¿Cierto?-

-Sí…- Contestó el muchacho con un poco de celo.

-¿Y es mejor que tú en la "batalla"? – Yo entendí perfectamente el sentido de la pregunta, los amigos de Sari estaban ebrios al igual que el novio de Matsuri, y estaban haciendo que ella se incomodara.

\- …El hecho de que se haya entrenado con un monstruo, no la hace igual de salvaje que él…- Los tres se echaron a reír en la mesa, Kankuro y Sari se molestaron un poco pero seguían en su rol de novios cariñosos, Mikoshi solo veía de reojo a Matsuri pues le parecía algo incómodo escuchar sobre la intimidad de la pareja.

-Él no es un monstruo.- Matsuri se molestó y callo las risas de los ebrios con ese comentario, pero Taeru le soltó una bofetada.

-¡CÁLLATE!- Todos guardaron silencio en la mesa.

-Estoy seguro de que ella es bastante buena en lo que hace.- Uno de los amigos ebrios comenzó a burlarse de la situación con comentarios sucios al respecto.

La verdad me incomodaba este lugar, no estaba disfrutando al mínimo. Pero tenía que quedarme para asegurarme de que ella no saliera de este lugar con esa bola de ebrios.

La música comenzó a sonar y por un instante mis pensamientos se perdieron y sin darme cuenta había dejado mi vista clavada en la castaña. Ella volteó con discreción y bajo la vista avergonzada.

Yukata se acercó a mi oído y susurro con discreción.

-Ella no es así… No les creas.- Yukata me sonrió y se volvió a acercar.

-A ella sí le dio clases el Kazekage, y es más fuerte que su novio.- Solo asenté con la cabeza e intenté sonreír.

-¡Vamos a bailar!- Sari se paró y comenzó a jalar a todos de las manos, excepto a su hermano.

-¡Anda Gaa- …Kiba! De seguro encontrarás con quién bailar.- Kankuro intentó persuadirme, parecía una actividad divertida pero la mayoría bailaba en pareja.

-¡Vamos! ¡Por favor!- Matsuri le rogó a su novio patán quien le quitaba la mano con brusquedad.

-¡ENTIENDE QUE NO! ¡NO ME GUSTA BAILAR!-

Ella se quedó triste y se paró de la mesa, se fue en dirección al sanitario. Entonces escuché a uno de los amigos de Taeru acercarse a él, claramente escuche cuando le dijo que había chicas guapas esperando por ellos en "los cuartos". Entonces entendí quien estaba mal en esa relación. Enseguida se paró y solo me volteó a ver con una mirada amenazante a lo que hice una señal con mi mano, era como " _Vete a la mierda, a mí no me interesa lo que hagas_ ".

Matsuri volvió con una cara más alegre. Ella vio alrededor de la mesa y volteó a verme.

-¿Sabes..?- Señaló la silla de su pareja.

-Ni idea.-

Ella se sentó dejando salir un gran suspiro, su mirada se clavó en la pista de baile, parecía que moría por bailar. Y fue entonces cuando la observé bien, parecía que se había esforzado por verse bien, su vestido azul cielo tenía mangas a los hombros, este se pegaba a su cuerpo como un guante dejando ver cada una de sus curvas. Su cabello era más largo, llegaba debajo de su busto. No estaba maquillada pero sus labios tenían un color rosado obscuro, casi rojo. De nuevo me había perdido en ella por accidente. En un instante ella me estaba viendo a los ojos, me sonrió un poco y estiro su mano.

-¿Quieres bailar?- Tome su mano pero no tenía intenciones de bailar.

-No sé cómo bailar.- Ella se río tímidamente y cubrió su boca con una mano.

-No hay mucha ciencia.- La música era ruidosa, algo llamado trap, una mezcla de sonidos electrónicos que no llevaban mucho ritmo, y todos parecían locos bailando esas canciones... o lo que sea que se supone que tocan.

Ella me jaló a la pista y no pude hacer mucho, yo ni siquiera me movía pero parecía que ella si entendía los ritmos de la música, para mí todo esto era una experiencia un tanto loca, y de nuevo observe como bailaba, de un lado al otro, su cintura subía y bajaba con delicadeza, sus brazos recorrían una parte de su torso, parecía que lo disfrutaba mucho. Yo estaba ahí parado sin comprender como moverme.

Fue cuando ella se acercó a mi cuerpo y coloco su antebrazo a la altura de mi hombro, yo no supe cómo reaccionar, entonces comenzó a mover su cuerpo cerca del mío. Esto me puso muy nervioso porque me estaba sintiendo atraído a su anatomía, y no sabía el por qué, pero supuse que aquellos movimientos le llamaban la atención a mi masculinidad.

No pude resistirlo mucho y le clave la mirada a Matsuri, debía decirle que parara antes de que se diera cuenta de quién era, si ella lo descubría, pensaría que estoy cometiendo un acto poco ético.

-…Matsuri..- Mencioné su nombre y ella volteó de golpe, sus pupilas dilatadas me decían que ella percibía algo distinto a mí.

-¡LO QUE ME FALTABA! – Taeru gritó acercándose a nosotros con rabia.

Matsuri se quedó en silencio, separándose lentamente de mí. Su novio la tomo por la muñeca con un jalón, pero antes de que la abofeteara detuve su mano. No pude evitar verlo con ojos de ira. A Matsuri no le pondría un dedo encima.

-¡NO SABES CON QUIEN TE METES!- El chico forcejeo pero no se pudo soltar de mi agarre.

-Por supuesto que lo sé.-

-¿Qué quieres de ella? ¿No la vez bien?- Esa ofensa no iba a llegar a nada bueno.

-La veo perfectamente.-

\- ¡Nadie la quiere! ¿Sabes por qué? –

Ni siquiera iba a escuchar eso, solté su mano y jale la de Matsuri para sacarla de ese lugar. El castaño y uno de sus amigos vinieron tras nosotros y aún afuera del club iban gritando estupideces.

-¡NADIE LA QUIERE POR QUE LE TEMEN A GAARA!-

-¿El que tiene que ver aquí?- Le pregunté con curiosidad sarcástica.

-¿NO SABÍAS QUE EL LA CONVIRTIÓ EN UN MONSTRUO ASESINO?-

-Eso es mentira Taeru, y tú lo sabes.- Matsuri dejo salir una lagrima mientras volteaba a verlo, pero yo nunca detuve mi paso.

-Nadie te quiere.-

Eso fue una puñalada en mi corazón. Detuve mi paso y le sonreí al chico.

\- Curioso, a ti tampoco. Supongo que por eso hacían buena pareja.- Volví a caminar jalando a Matsuri.

Pude escuchar un claro "UUUUUuuuh!" por parte de los jóvenes formados afuera del lugar.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Le pregunte a Matsuri quien reía un poco.

-Gracias.- Se acercó a besar mi mejilla y soltar mi mano.

\- Te llevo a casa.-

\- Tus ojos, son muy singulares.- Trague saliva, esperaba que no me reconociera.

-También los tuyos.- … Acababa de soltar mi lengua para salir de un aprieto.

-Kiba… Aquí es mi casa.- Matsuri e detuvo en un pórtico pequeño.  
-Pasa buenas noches.- Me despedí de ella con una señal con la mano.

-Kiba…- Detuvo mi paso.

-Gracias por ayudarme.-

-Cuídate, él no es bueno para ti.- Rasque mi cabello

-¿Cuándo te iras de Sunagakure?- Me saco de tema… siempre se las arregla para evadirme.

-No lo sé…-

-Me gustaría volverte a ver para mostrarte la ciudad.- Ella me sonrió, noté que esta vez no mentía, y parecía no tener segundas intenciones, después de todo ella es muy inocente…

-…Claro.-

Ella sonrió y entro a su casa, dejándome un poco confundido, pero ciertamente feliz.

/

-Llegas tarde…- Kankuro regreso a las 4 a.m, era algo extraño, parecía que él había festejado más mis cumpleaños que yo.

-¿Y tú a dónde fuiste?-

-Me aburrí…-

-Sí….yo también…- Dijo sarcásticamente.


	3. Fingir

**Lección #1 Fingir**

-Buenos días Señor Kazekage.-

-Pasa Matsuri.- La castaña llegó por la tarde a mi oficina, parecía que había olvidado algo.

-Disculpe que lo moleste, pero creo que ayer cuando saque su regalo tiré un block de notas y no lo encuentro ¿Puedo buscarlo?- En ese momento tuve que verla para contestarle un "si", pero cual va siendo mi sorpresa cuando veo que uno de sus ojos estaba casi cerrado, le habían propinado una golpista.

-… ¿Quién te hizo eso Matsuri?-

-…Ayer quisieron robarme, y lo intenté impedir, pero eran varios y pues no pude con todos así que me dieron una paliza- _Mentira_

-¿Y qué te robaron?-

Ella se quedó en silencio y solo se agacho un poco mientras buscaba su libreta.

-… ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- Le dije para que la tensión se fugara.

-….Hahaha, claro, podría volverse mi amante… y darle una paliza alguien.- Ella se sonrojo pero parecía decirlo enserio.

\- Las personas que te aman, no te hacen daño.- Note que frunció un poco el ceño y una lagrima salió de su ojo herido.

-¿Usted que sabe de eso?-

Me dejo mudo. En realidad ella tenía razón, no sabía nada sobre las relaciones de pareja.

-Al menos yo no finjo ser feliz…- Eso salió como veneno de mi boca.

-No encontré mi libreta.- Tomo sus cosas y salió. De seguro estaba molesta pero era la verdad, yo nunca he fingido estar feliz, porque es algo que siento naturalmente.

Ella era tan despistada que no se dio cuenta que su libreta estaba en mi escritorio. La verdad me dio curiosidad hojearla, tenía un par de números de teléfonos y direcciones de sus amigos, era una simple agenda. Nada importante.

/

-Si tan solo pudiera volver a verlo…-

-¿De quién hablas Matsuri?-

-Un amigo abuela.-

-Espero que sea mejor que ese muchachito que viene a comer…Ni siquiera te da las gracias… ¿Por qué no lo invitas a comer a tu amigo un día de estos?- Mi abuela estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina mientras yo le preparaba de comer. Ella no ve muy bien pero escucha excelente.

-Lo haré abuela.-

/

-Eh, Gaara.- Kankuro entro a mi oficina con un poco de simpleza, estaba muy divertido y no entendía el por qué.

-Buenas tardes, señor buen cumpleaños.- Intenté molestarlo un poco debido a su plan fallido.

-Agh! ¿Vas a empezar con eso?...Ayer te la pasaste bien, estoy seguro de eso.-

-Claro…-

-Oye, hablando de eso, Matsuri me pidió que le dijera a "Kiba", que lo invitaba a cenar.-

-¿A Kiba?- Rayos..

-Si, deberías ir, al menos para que su novio se aleje… Yo sé que es mi cuñado, pero no me parece bien lo que vi ayer, ella no se merece ese tipo de relación.-

-….Esta bien.- Acepte rápido, si lograba convencer a la chica de que dejará a ese patán me daría por servido.

/

-¿Y qué tal cocina mi nieta? ¿Está lista para casarse? – La abuela de Matsuri parecía muy divertida mientras la castaña se sonrojaba y molestaba un poco con todos sus comentarios.

-Cocina bien…-

-¡Abuela!...Discúlpela, le gusta dejarme en vergüenza de vez en cuando…- Ella retiró mi plato de la mesa, la verdad cocinaba muy bien.

-¿Y ya son novios?-

-¡ABUELA! ¡Solo somos amigos!- Matsuri se sonrojo y eso me causo gracia.

\- No. Ella tiene novio.-

-¿Eso es un novio? ¿Taeru?- La abuela se río.

-…No, pero ella le llama así.- Dije burlón, la abuela era divertida y me gustaba su humor cruel.

-…¡Abuela!- Matsuri tomo asiento.

-¿Qué? Desde que te la pasaban hablando de un tal Gaara comenzaste con los novios y ahora Taeru, ese muchacho haragán. Yo no sé qué le vez, es un vago y te pega. Mira a tu amigo Kiba, te apuesto que es mejor que ese muchachito.-

Matsuri se quedó callada. Solo le dio vueltas a la cuchara dentro de su taza de café.

-¿Te pega? – Le pregunte con un tono de preocupación. Pero por dentro mi nombre sonaba con eco. ¿Yo que tenía que ver con sus novios?

-No es su asunto.-

-¿Vez? Ella siempre hace eso, evita el tema.-

-Lo sé.- Dije sin pensarlo.

-Gaara ese chico parecía bueno para ella se la pasaba hablando de él pero creo que no la quería.-

-…Abuela… No creo que sea apropiado.- La voz de ella comenzó a irritarse.

-…Bueno ayúdame a ir a dormir.- Matsuri se paró y llevo a la abuela a su dormitorio, yo esperé alrededor de 30 minutos.

Aún me preguntaba por qué ella pensaba que yo era bueno para ella. O a que iba el tema de mi persona en todo este embrollo.

-Entonces tú también lo sabes…- Matsuri río un poco para ella. Se acercó a mi lado de la mesa y se sentó junto a mí. Puso su codo izquierdo sobre la mesa, recargo la cabeza en su palma y me vio directamente a los ojos. Me intentaba intimidar pero le sostuve la mirada.

-¿Por qué finges?- Ella tocó mi rostro con la yema de sus dedos.

-¿De qué hablas?- Retiré su mano de mi rostro con delicadeza.

-… ¿Crees que no reconocería tus ojos?-

-….- No entendía nada. Pero su mirada clavada en mi provocó que gesticulara una sonrisa.

-Gaara.-

 _Lección #1 ….._

 _No finjas más, no ocultes la excesiva hambre de mí, que te arde en la mirada._


	4. Aceptar

**4.- Aceptar**

-¿Disculpa?- Le pregunte con una retórica. Ella se sonrojo, dio un pequeño brinco, sus pupilas se dilataron y comenzó a sudar.

-¡L-lo siento! ¡PERDÓN! E-es que, me recuerdas a alguien…- Ella se sentó de manera normal en la silla y talló su ojo sano.

-Está bien, algunas personas se confunden…- Me acerque a ella para tocar su mentón y ver su herida del ojo.

-¿Te puedo curar?- Ella se puso caliente y asintió con la cabeza, se paró y fue en busca de su botiquín.

-Si no te curas ese ojo bien, no podrás volver a abrirlo sin que te duela.- Toque su rostro para pasar una gasa remojada y limpiar el polvo.

-No sé curarme el rostro, no suelo tener heridas así.-

-….- Evadiré el tema como ella.

\- Gaara… ¿Quién es?-

-Era mi maestro, él es el Kazekage.- Hiso un gesto de dolor cuando puse una pomada con mis dedos, su piel era suave y parecía bastante frágil.

-Tu abuela lo mencionó bastante…- Ella se volvió a sonrojar.

-… Él es muy importante para mí… Siempre me ha parecido atractivo, al igual que a la mayoría de las ciudadanas…- Su expresión estaba seria, no parecía triste.

-¿Y qué pasó?- Dije mientras guardaba todo lo del botiquín.

-Pues, él es guapo, pero yo no me sentí atraída por eso… es por él en sí. Su personalidad es muy singular y siempre se preocupa por todos, es por eso que me molesta cuando le llaman "Monstruo", repudio esa expresión, nadie lo conoce, ni siquiera en su forma de biju fue una bestia, el...- Se quedó pensando y sonrió con mucha felicidad viendo al infinito.

\- El me salvó la vida, y logró controlar a ese animal dentro de él… Jamás me dio miedo, él es perfecto.- Se hecho a reír.

En mi mente pasaban un millón de preguntas… ¿Cómo es que ella podía pensar tales cosas de mi?... Lo digo porque en realidad no me conocía mucho cuando paso todo eso. Ella paro de reír cuando vio lo sorprendido que estaba.

-¡Perdón! Es una forma muy torpe de acercarme a otros hombres ¿Verdad?-

-…No, de hecho eres honesta contigo misma… ¿Pero si vez todo lo bueno que puede tener un hombre como él por qué no buscas a alguien así en vez de Taeru?- Yo pensé que era lo más lógico.

 **Lección #2 Curar heridas**

 ** _El pasado es un obstáculo para quién no quiere aceptarlo. La única manera de curar una herida es buscar ese presente y futuro que te hace feliz._**

\- Imposible, no creo que alguien quiera salir conmigo, lo que Taeru dijo es verdad, la gente cree que yo tengo un instinto de protección hacia él. El hecho de ser su alumna… la peor, pues me ha cargado un par de títulos. Tengo una gran responsabilidad, todos piensan que debo ser la mejor….Por eso no le he dicho a mi abuela que Gaara es el nuevo Kazekage. Ella piensa que es Kankuro, y como ni siquiera puede ver bien,… no hay problema. Lo último que me falta es que ella me exija más de lo que la gente lo hace. –

-Increíble.- Nunca me imaginé nada de lo que ella me decía.

\- No lo es, en realidad…es bastant-

Se escuchó que llamaron a la puerta.

-¡MATSURI, ABREME!-

-Taeru…- Ella se puso pálida.

-Me esconderé…-Fui a un pequeño armario que tenían en la sala para guardar los abrigos. Ella se dispuso a abrirle la puerta, el chico comenzó a cuestionarla del tiempo de espera y le exigió que le sirviera de cenar.

Matsuri no dijo nada, pero escuche que entre ruidos de platos ella le decía un _"No, por favor. No quiero…",_ a lo que él le contestó con expresiones repudiables. Pensé en un segundo que el querría llegar lejos.

En el libro que Kakashi me dio, llamado " _Icha Icha – Paradise_ " en resumen decía que las mujeres que ponen resistencia al sexo, son las que no quieren a su pareja, no sienten verdadero amor o deseo. Pensé en un segundo que Matsuri era mucho menor que ese sujeto, y probablemente ella jamás había experimentado una relación de ese tipo.

-Matsuri… ¿De quién es el cuarto plato?- Taeru se quedó callado como ella. Escuché un golpe y un quejido lloroso de Matsuri. Salí del closet sin pensarlo.

-¿¡ACASO ME ESTAS TOMANDO EL PELO!?- Taeru tenía la mano arriba y los puños cerrados. Matsuri estaba tirada en el suelo cubriendo su rostro.

\- Si… ¿Hay algún problema?-

El chico se quedó helado y Matsuri se destapo la cara lentamente, quedando completamente en shock.

 ** _Lección #3 Acéptalo_**

 ** _No hay necesidad de ocultar lo obvio. Aceptar el amor tiene un solo precio, el orgullo._**

-¿¡QUIEN MIERDA TE CREES PARA METERTE CON ELLA!?-

Di unos pasos hacia adelante con las manos en los bolsillos, mostrando desinterés ante sus comentarios.

-¿Siempre es tan ruidoso? – Le pregunte a Matsuri mientras extendía mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

El chico me quiso sorprender con una patada en la espalda, pero mi defensa de arena se activó contra mi voluntad. Volteé a ver a Matsuri y ella solo pudo gesticular un par de palabras.

-U-usted…-

El chico se detuvo en un instante. Era la hora de ahuyentarlo para siempre.

-¿Quién se supone que eres?- Di unos pasos hacia Matsuri la jale un poco acercándola a mí.

-Soy…- Tragué saliva. Ni siquiera sabía si el _"Icha- Icha Paradise_ " podría salvarme de lo que venía, pero esperaba que sí ya que en un episodio de la novela el chico hacia esto.

\- Yo soy su amante.- Matsuri se puso fría y tenía una expresión zafada de tono.

-….HAHAHAHA ¿DE VERDAD? ¿NO TE DA ASCO?-

-Ni un poco, al contrario… _"Saboreo su anatomía entera"_ …- Debía estar loco, pero este camuflaje hacia que cada uno de mis palabras ganara más sentido sin sentirme comprometido.

Taeru se lanzó hacia mí para recuperar los trozos de la poca hombría que le quedaba, lanzando golpes que con bastante facilidad esquive moviendo junté conmigo a Matsuri para evitar que la lastimara más. Finalmente me aburrí y decidí romper su boca con un puñetazo. Él no se levantó del suelo, Matsuri tenía su mirada fija en mí.

-Lárgate. Y si te vuelves a acercar a ella… me encargaré de matarte.-

Salió corriendo y aventando un par de maldiciones que hacían que su boca sangrara más y más.

-¿Arena?- Ella me pregunto sentándose despacio en el sillón de dos espacios de su sala.

-¿Te das cuenta que quería abusar de ti?- Me senté en el sillón individual y recargué mis codos en los brazos de estos.

Se paró de golpe y puso sus manos sobre mis muñecas, quedo en canclillas para recargar su frente contra la mía, cerró los ojos y soltó un par de risitas nerviosas. Yo podía sentir su aliento a una corta distancia pero jamás deje de verla, parecía que me quería envestir como una cabra.

-¿A-arena?- Dijo abriendo los ojos y observando los míos a detalle.

No dije nada solo me limite a verla y ponerme de pie sin despegar su frente de la mía, parecía un reto para mí. Ella tenía un deseo feroz de luchar, o de atacarme, no lo permitiría. Yo la estaba ayudando.

-…¿ Kiba? ¿Me crees estúpida?... Lo conozco bien.- Volvió a empujarme con la frente hasta sentarme de golpe en el sillón. Yo no podía reaccionar de manera agresiva, de hecho me parecía gracioso ver a Matsuri enojada y actuar como un hombre.

-¿Entonces qué harás?- Despegue mi frente haciendo mi cabeza hacia arriba.

-No sé quién seas…pero aléjate de mí.- Fue un rechazo que sinceramente sentí con pesar.

-Jamás.-

Le conteste para levantarme y verla directo a los ojos. Ella corrió a abrir la puerta y hacerme una señal para que saliera.

-Hasta luego, Matsuri.- Salí de su casa con bastante calma.

 **Lección # 5 Autenticidad** ** _  
No existen los prejuicios. Los sentimientos más sinceros no vendrán cargados de sufrimiento, si no de valor y lealtad._**


	5. Demostrar

**5.-Demostrar**

Pasaron unos días, Kankuro no me preguntaba por "Kiba", por lo que supuse que Matsuri no quería saber más de él. Además tenía otros asuntos que arreglar y simplemente no podía descuidar mi trabajo por cuestiones personales.

Después de unas semanas sin saber de Matsuri me decidí a citarla en mi oficina, con la excusa de devolverle su libreta perdida, ella acepto y llego puntual.

-Buenas tardes Lord Kazekage.-

-Matsuri, aquí está tu agenda.- Extendí mi mano con la pequeña libreta.

-Muchas gracias.- Ella lucia mejor pero por una extraña razón triste.

\- No hay problema.- Volví a mis hojas de trabajo.

-Señor… Me preguntaba si usted ¿Conoce a Kiba? Un amigo de Kankuro…- Yo me quede en silencio intentando hacer memoria de esa persona falsamente.

-…Tiene el cabello negro y sus ojos son violetas…-

\- … Él es un ANBU de Sunagakure, su nombre no es Kiba.- Sé que es malo mentir pero no dejaría que ella se diera cuenta de las embarazosas cosas que hice.

Su rostro se ilumino y sonrío con entusiasmo.

-… ¿Sabe si podría contactarlo? Tengo que agradecerle por un favor que me hizo hace poco… De verdad necesito hablar con él.- Ella junto sus manos para rogar por los datos del chico.

\- Yo le diré, no te preocupes.-

/

-¿¡ESTAS LOCO!?- Kankuro se echó a reír cuando le conté todo lo que hice.

-…No, solo que debía hacerlo.-

-Bien, y ¿Qué le vas a decir cuando ella se enamore de "Kiba"?-

\- ¿Enamorarse?...-

-Sí Gaara, ella se está enamorando de Kiba, no de ti. Pero igual es un problema, porque cuando sepa que no existe, le romperás el corazón.

-¿Romperle el corazón?-

-…Ahg! Es inútil contigo. Verás, ella piensa que Kiba hace todo eso porque tiene un interés amoroso con ella…¡Le dijiste que eras su amante! ¿No te das cuenta?-

Me costaba entender todo eso… pero recordé que la pareja de Hakuto, una chica a quien tomaría por esposa, pero en realidad estaba enamorada de alguien más y fingía tener un interés en mí. Pude relacionar un poco la situación. Yo sería Hakuto, sin embargo mi amante no existiría, es solo que yo no correspondía a ella.

 **Lección #6 Demostrar**

 ** _Cualquier forma de amar solo se percibe por aquel que las descubre._**

-Yo no quiero enamorarla.-

-Entonces inventa que ya te irás, de todas maneras sé que Taeru ya no es su pareja.-

-….De acuerdo, hoy mismo lo haré.-

/

Había llegado la noche y me decidí por ir a casa de Matsuri, le diría que tenía una misión ANBU de alto riesgo, y sería posible que no volviera hasta de mucho tiempo después.

Toqué la puerta un par de veces y escuché la voz de la abuela llamar a Matsuri para que abriera la puerta.

-Buenas….Noches.- Matsuri estaba en pijama de botones color rosa pastel. Su expresión fue de alegría.

-Hola Matsuri.-

-Pasa por favor.- Sonrió como nunca y me jalo de la mano.

-Espérame aquí un segundo solo me cambiaré.-

Tomé asiento en la sala de su casa, en la pared había un par de retratos, la familia de Matsuri no parecía ser muy numerosa, ella lo había mencionado pero jamás había visto fotos de su familia, podía jurar que ella era una rencarnación de su abuela cuando era joven.

-¡Listo!- Llevaba puesta una especie de vestido con un pliegue en los costados de las piernas, caía a la mitad de su muslo y un obi amarillo rodeaba su cintura, una de las mangas de su vestido era larga y la otra solo tenía un agarre a su hombro. Lucía muy femenina, aunque ella juraba que era su ropa casual.

-Quiero invitarte a cenar. Deseo agradecer lo que hiciste por mí.- Ella tomo un monedero con cara de mapache. Curioso, ese monedero se lo había regalado hace 3 años.

-No es necesario…- Me puse de pie y oculte mis manos en los bolsillos.

-Sí lo es.- Me sonrió y jalo de nuevo del brazo para sacarme de la casa.

Fuimos a una especie de puesto de comida en un barrio de la cuidad. Había muchísima gente en la calle, era muy tarde y parecía que para ellos el día estaba comenzando.

Llegamos a un puesto donde había una gran variedad de sopas, le llamaban "Udon" eran fideos realmente gruesos con una combinación de verduras y carnes similares al ramen de Konoha, cenamos un gran plato de esa especie de sopa, estaba deliciosa.

-¿Bien muchachitos que les pareció?- Pregunto el dueño del lugar, un anciano que trabajaba preparando el udon junto con su esposa.

-¡Esta delicioso! ¿Verdad Kiba?-

\- Por supuesto…- Le conteste a los dos entusiastas. Matsuri extendió su mano con un billete para pagar.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Tu invitas a tu novio?- Mencionó la anciana haciéndome sentir un poco incómodo.

-…Imposible.- Tome la mano de la castaña y la baje con delicadeza, sacando un billete de mi bolsillo.

-Quédese con el cambio.-

-Kiba, yo te quería invitar.-

-Yo también te quería invitar.- Dije para que ella no pudiera replicar.

Dimos una caminata entre los puestos del lugar, Matsuri me explico sobre algunos juegos como la mini pesca y el tiro al blanco, también mencionó que cuando era pequeña venía con sus padres a jugar. Jamás pregunto algo sobre mí, supongo que el hecho de ser un ANBU cierra algunas puertas automáticamente.

-Matsuri… ¿Te has enamorando?-

No tenía idea de que era lo que ella pensaba de mí, pero no quería creer lo que Kankuro decía. Ella me estaba tratando diferente de eso estaba seguro. Pero no podía creer que alguien sintiera algo tan profundo tan rápido.

-…Creo que sí … ¿Por?-

-¿De quién?-

-…Pues ya te lo había mencionado, pero no va más allá de una ilusión. Prefiero pensar que hay alguien más real para mí.-

-¿Real?-

-¿Y tú? ¿Te has enamorado?-

\- Jamás…-

 **Lección # 7 Intentar**

 ** _No va más allá de un impulso. Intentar solo abre nuestra mente y le da razón a los sentimientos._**

-¿Por qué no?-

-No sé cómo hacerlo… ni siquiera sé que se siente.- Ella me miró con bastante impresión.

-¿De verdad no lo sabes?-

-No…-

Sonrió una vez más, me jalo de la mano y me llevó corriendo a un lugar subterráneo, iluminado de luces neón, había mucho ruido y me costaba escuchar.

-¡KIBA!- Intentaba decirme algo entre el tumulto de adolescentes y el ruido de la música, solo la mire con atención asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¡BAILA!- Imposible… Ni lo pienses.

Me jalo, ella cantaba la letra de la canción al mismo tiempo que bailaba de manera sensual, de repente toco mi cara para moverla mientras seguía su mirada, ella quería que viera algo justo a un lado de nosotros. Era una pareja que no se movía al ritmo de la música, ellos estaban abrazados, sonriéndose el uno al otro. La chica recargo su cabeza en el pecho de su novio y comenzaron a balancearse de un lado a otro en pasos cortos. La música hacia que las demás personas a nuestro alrededor bailara como animales salvajes. Devolví la vista a Matsuri. Salimos corriendo de ese lugar.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Le pregunte con vergüenza.

\- …Espera y verás más.-

Llegamos a la calle donde vendían comida alrededor de nosotros habían un montón de parejas, todas muy distintas en esencia. Matsuri me tomo de la mano, entrelazando los dedos. Mi cuerpo sentía una extraña sensación de incomodidad que hacía que mi cara se calentara.

-Ve a esos dos.- Dijo mientras señalaba con la mano que teníamos junta.

Observé a una pareja de glotones, el chico estaba comiendo el último trozo de carne del plato de su novia, la chica le rogaba a el que lo hiciera pues no le cabía un cacho más, el chico lo comió mientras que ella reía de lo inflamada que tenía la barriga. Entre risas la chica dejo salir un eructo, a lo que el chico soltó carcajadas e hizo lo mismo que ella.

Comenzaba a entender que era lo que Matsuri intentaba enseñarle a Kiba.

-Matsuri… hay algo importante que debes saber…- Me solté de su agarre, debía decirle lo que había planeado antes de que esto llegara lejos.

\- ¿Qué pasa Kiba?-

\- Tengo una misión, no puedo darte ningún detalle, pero es probable que regrese a Sunagakure dentro de unos cuantos años.- Ella abrió sus ojos como si la hubiese espantado.

-…Yo,… - Solo me abrazó.

-Te deseo suerte Kiba. De verdad me gustaría volver a verte…-

-Gracias Matsuri.-

Nos despegamos, ella bajo su ánimo notoriamente. Fuimos hasta su casa, guardamos silencio todo el camino. Había sido incómodo para mí y para ella triste, pero no tenía opción.

-Espero volver a verte pronto.- Me dejo sin habla.

Volvió a abrazarme. Sentí un cálido beso en la mejilla. Lo marco en mi piel lentamente, podía sentir cada célula de mi cuerpo hervir. Era un acto cálido.

Me fui de ese lugar sin decir adiós. Y sin pensarlo sentí que mi sonrisa se hacía más grande a cada paso que daba.

 **Lección #8 Merecer**

 ** _Todo aquello que deseamos realizar debe ser un espejo ante nuestros actos, y así actúa el amor._**


	6. Amar

**6.-Amar**

Apenas había pasado una semana desde que "Kiba" se había ido de la cuidad, y Kankuro me había llegado con la noticia de que Taeru había vuelto con Matsuri. A mi parecer era un acto de masoquismo.

¡Por el amor a todo lo que es esa mujer! Si ella sabía cómo era el amor de verdad y me lo había demostrado…¿Por qué estaba con ese sujeto?

Me decidí, arreglaría esto. Si ella podía soportar los golpes de Taeru, podría resistir mis argumentos contra su relación enfermiza. Pensé un par de veces como hacer que mi plan funcionara.

/

Taeru, prometió cambiar. Kiba se había ido y probablemente no volvería. Sinceramente me sentía sola y triste, el posible amor de mi vida era otra terrible ilusión que la vida me había regalado para quitármela poco después.

Llegue a mi casa un poco tarde, Taeru me había pedido que cocinara con él para aprender algo de las mujeres. Eran las 7 p.m, probablemente mi abuela estaría enfadada conmigo pero buscaría una excusa para contentarla rápido.

Cuando llegué a mi casa escuche un par de ruidos en la cocina, mi abuela estaba riendo y escuché una voz varonil desde lejos. Me preocupe.

-Sí, sí… Es lo que le digo a ella, pero la verdad no entiendo que le ve a ese muchacho.-

-¿Abuela con quién hablas?- Mi sorpresa cuando vi al mismísimo Kazekage de Sunagakure sentado en la cocina de mi casa con una taza de café.

-Buenas noches Matsuri… - Mi abuela me corrigió.

-….Buenas noches.- Gaara me vio sin siquiera contestar o expresar algo.

\- Matsuri tu amigo Gaara vino a visitarte, le digo que se quede a cenar pero no quiere.- _¿Mi amigo?_

-La verdad no tengo mucha hambre señora, enserio.-

-También me dijo que está muy interesado en ti.- Mi abuela es cruel, se echó a reír, el Kazekage también dejo salir un par de carcajadas. Su broma no me hacía la mínima gracia.

-…¿Por qué no se queda a cenar?- Estaba faltándole al respeto al Kazekage, pero no podía decir quién era en realidad frente a mi abuela.

-Si, por favor. Este jovencito es muy interesante Matsuri, ¿Por qué nunca lo habías traído a la casa?- Supongo que los temas que trataron fueron ambiguos, porque estaban realmente contentos hablando el uno con el otro.

-…Abuela, por favor se más respetuosa…él es…- No tenía otra opción, si no le decía la verdad… Gaara se ofendería, o peor aún mi abuela lo ofendería a él.

-Yo sé quién es, tu maestro y tu enamorado.- Hiso una expresión de traviesa.

/

Matsuri se puso pálida, ni siquiera pudo decir algo. La abuela se echó a reír. Me causo gracia, parecía una situación incómoda, pero para mí ya no era así, al contrario, me pare y tome las bolsas de plástico que tenía Matsuri en las manos. Ella solo me vio un poco intimidada, puse las bolsas con comida en la mesa y la abuela aplaudió para que Matsuri comenzara a hacer de cenar. Ella reaccionó al instante y saco lo que había comprado para cocinar.

-¿Y qué lo trae por aquí?- Parecía que se esforzaba por no llamarme "Señor".

-Vino a visitarme Matsuri.- Dijo la abuela divertida.

-Efectivamente, vine a visitarlas.-

-…Gracias.-

-Insisto Matsuri deberías salir con este muchachito.- Dijo la abuela tocando mi hombro.

-Abuela…por favor compórtate.-

-…No, al contrario. Yo vine a visitarte por que últimamente finges que tu novio no te hace nada Matsuri, todos estamos preocupados por ti. Kankuro me dijo lo que paso hace poco, y yo sabía que nunca maquillarías una herida por un hombre.- Ella se quedó en silencio.

-… Lo siento, pero las cosas están mejorando…-

 **Lección #9 Desear**

 ** _El futuro es aquella visión de nuestros más grandes sueños._**

Matsuri cocino delicioso como siempre, la abuela comió tan rápido que como un bebé comenzó a cabecear del sueño. Matsuri la llevó a dormir y volvió a la cocina con cierto temor.

-¿Cómo es que están mejorando? ¿El cura las heridas que te deja? Acéptalo Matsuri, eso no es amor, hasta un monstruo como yo lo sabe.-

-…Usted… ¿Cómo puede saber que es lo mejor para mí?- Comenzó a llorar sin dejar su semblante de chica dura.

-Yo sé cómo es el amor.-

Me pare de la mesa y la tomé de la mano, hice lo mismo que ella, entrelace los dedos. No la llevaría a una cita romántica, no era mi objetivo. Salimos de su casa y su mano comenzó a sudar, parecía estar nerviosa.

-Cierra los ojos y no me sueltes.-

Hice una nube de arena bajo nosotros, la llevaría al edificio más alto de la cuidad. Ella se maravilló con la vista que teníamos y por poco cae, pero la acerque a mí.

Al llegar tomamos asiento en la orilla del techo, la luna parecía más grande de lo normal.

-¿Cómo es que usted sabe de amor? Pensé que no le importaba.-

-Alguien me enseño un poco… ¿Vez lo grande que es la luna?-

-Claro…-

-Mi amigo Naruto, rescato a su esposa, ella estaba ahí.- Le señale el astro.

-…¿¡Enserio!? ¡Qué impresionante! ¡Que romántico!- Sonrió, esa sonrisa que solo le regalaba a Kiba, ahora me la daba a mí.

-Sí, ella siempre estuvo ahí para él, pero me contó que nuca se dio cuenta, hasta que la luna aclaro sus recuerdos…Naruto pensaba que "amar" era apreciar a alguien… pero no es así… es diferente.-

-¿Cómo lo sabe? Usted nunca ha experimentado eso ¿O sí?- Matsuri seguía viendo a la Luna, con esa luz parecía que su rostro era de porcelana, sus mejillas tenían un ligero rubor, su cabello se movía poco a poco con la brisa nocturna, tallo sus antebrazos pues comenzaba a hacer frio.

-….¿Recuerdas ese cactus que me regalaste? El de en medio tenía una bella flor. Los tres cactus de la pecera se veían realmente verdes. No me tome mucho tiempo para cuidarlos, o hablar con ellos, habían otros que debían recuperar ese verde de vida, así que cuide de ellos. Pensé que los cactus que me diste no necesitaban de cuidado, por lo menos en un largo tiempo. Pero, justamente hoy en la mañana me di cuenta que la flor se había marchitado por completo, y uno de ellos estaba secándose. Habían perdido ese verde tan especial…-

\- No entiendo… ¿Cómo es que un cactus puede enseñarle de amor?-

-Veras… No es el cactus en sí lo que me ha enseñado de amor, son las personas a mí alrededor. Tú eres esa bella flor que se marchito. Pensé que estabas bien, solo porque lucias así, pero olvide que aunque no pueda corresponder tus sentimientos puedo estar al tanto de ti mientras seas mi amiga.- Ella frunció un poco el ceño y levanto una ceja, parecía estar sorprendida por algo.

-¿Disculpe… A que sentimientos se refiere?-

Acababa de cometer un grave error, Matsuri nunca había confesado nada hacía mi. Si no a Kiba.

-…- No pude decir nada.

-… ¿Sabe por qué Taeru me hace falta? –

\- No lo necesitas.- Le conteste cortante.

-Usted no lo sabe, No hay peor sentimiento que estar rodeado de personas y sentirse solo. Mi abuela espera grandes cosas de mí, pero siendo sincera y consiente de mis habilidades, sé que no estaré al nivel que ella o usted quiere. Acepto a Taeru porque él también tiene defectos, y se juntos podremos cambiar nuestras vidas. No me aferro a ilusiones porque nunca se cumple alguno de mis sueños. Hace poco conocí, a quien probablemente le llamaría el amor de mi vida.- Su voz se comenzó a quebrar y yo quede en shock… tal vez en vez de mejorar la vida de Matsuri la había empeorado.

-Kiba.- Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

\- Él tampoco sabía cómo era el amor, pero intente enseñarle un poco de eso.-

-Entonces sabes cómo es el amor.-

-Pero, aún no sé si este en lo cierto.-

\- Tú misma le enseñaste que el amor se puede encontrar en el peor lugar, y ese amor buscará la calma _(La discoteca)_. También le enseñaste a reconocer cuando alguien finge estar bien ( _En mi oficina)._ Podría jurar que le mostraste el auténtico amor, sin prejuicios _(El restaurante)._ – Sus ojos se abrieron y me vieron directamente.

-Además, le demostraste que de verdad merecía amor de verdad… Entonces, sigo sin entender por qué te aferras a alguien que te hace infeliz día a día.-

Matsuri dejo salir lágrimas.

 **Leccion #10 Amar**

 ** _Una vez comprendidas todas las lecciones anteriores, se debe pasar a la más difícil. Encontrar aquel sentimiento que nos llene el corazón._**

-Tú…-

\- Sí Matsuri, yo soy Kiba.-

-…- Por poco se desmaya de la impresión, mi arena la detuvo de caer hacía atrás y me acerque para auxiliarle. Palpe su rostro un par de veces hasta que reaccionó.

\- ¿Pero…por qué…nunca dijiste? …Yo sabía... Tus ojos… jamás los confundirían.- Toco mi mejilla, estábamos muy próximos.

-No quería que te confundieras, además… Yo solo quería saber cómo era ser normal. Tú me enseñaste mucho más de lo que quería saber. Te lo agradezco Matsuri.-

-…- Ella se paró en silencio. Temblando un poco y abrió la puerta para salir por las escaleras de emergencia de aquel edificio.

Intenté seguirla en silencio, pero bajar ese tipo de escalera me parecía aburrido.

-Matsuri, espera.- Ella siguió caminando.

\- ¿Sabe que es lo peor? Qué no solo Taeru, el peor hombre que puede estar a mi lado, sabe lastimarme. También el mejor.-

-Por eso no quería que te ilusionaras con él. – Seguimos bajando y ella no me volteaba a ver.

\- …¿Quiere aprender otra cosa sobre el amor?- Se detuvo en un descanso mientras la alcanzaba. Yo me quede callado parado junto a ella mientras me daba la espalda.

\- Es una mierda. Eso es, solo hace sufrir a las personas, las engaña, les hace un mundo de ilusiones y al final… Se las traga. Las desaparece para siempre.-

\- Mentirosa. El amor me saco del hoyo más profundo de la tierra.- La jale de la muñeca para ver su rostro.

-… Felicidades.-

Lo que venía, ni en un millón de años me lo esperaba. Ella paso su mano por mi nuca y jalo mi cabello en su dirección, agachando mi cuerpo hacía el frente.

Sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Era una sensación indescriptible. Mi estómago se había comido a un león y este seguía vivo intentando escapar. Mi respiración se cortaba, juro que en un minuto deje de respirar. Podía sentir con mi piel el delicioso sabor de sus labios. Su esencia, aquella que solo olía en las mañanas de entrenamiento se impregnaba en mí. Sus dedos acariciaban mi nuca, como si quisiera hacerme dormir. Una caricia tierna que me hacía sentir protegido y relajado a la vez. Pude sentir como su lengua tocaba mi labio. Ella intentaba prenderle fuego a mi cuerpo, porque cada vez me sentía más y más caliente. Tímidamente toqué su cadera con mi dos manos, y me di cuenta que ella estaba esforzándose por alcanzar mi altura. Forzándola a detenerse empuje su cadera hacia atrás. Pero ella solo gruño un poco se lanzó a mí con más fuerza. Una de sus piernas toco accidentalmente mi masculinidad. Entonces me sentí más extraño. Algo en mí quería detenerla, y otra parte quería estrujarla entre mis brazos. Me despegue porque necesitaba respirar. Ella solo me observó en silencio, nuestras miradas se perdieron en la anatomía de cada uno. Pero de repente Matsuri siguió su paso sin decir nada.

-¿Qué hiciste Matsuri?- Le pregunte con desesperación.

\- Le demostré el verdadero amor.- Dijo sin voltear y echándose a correr. No la seguí. No pude.


	7. La ultima lección

_Aquí con el último episodio de la historia….mentira les haré un epilogo. Disculpen las demoras que eh tenido con la historia, estoy en proceso de un fic nuevo, solo que me lleva tiempo redactar. También los quiero invitar a darle un like a la página Gaamatsu - 我愛マツ 100% en FBook, donde publicaremos noticias y datos curiosos (actuales) sobre esta pareja, es un proyecto que tengo con otras chicas pro GxM._

 **La última lección**

Creo que el correr hasta mi casa me agoto más que toda esta situación. Llegue y me aventé al sofá. No tenía ganas de dormir. Mi mente estaba confundida y mi corazón destrozado. Mi abuela me llevo una manta y toco mi cabeza con ternura.

-… Vas a estar bien pequeña.-

-…No abuela…- Escondí mi cara en el sillón. No quería que ella me viera llorando.

/

Desde que podía dormir solo pasaba noches de desvelo si tenía mucho trabajo. Hoy, simplemente no pude concebir el sueño. Mi mente estaba inquieta. Pensé una y otra vez en lo que me había pasado con Matsuri. Eran alrededor de las 3 a.m., y tenía miedo de hacer cualquier cosa, era como si el shukaku quisiera volver a devorarme. Lo único que pude pensar es que había hecho daño, pero un daño diferente al que siempre.

Tome el teléfono. Conocía alguien que me ayudaría.

 _-… ¿Gaara?-_ Se escuchaba una voz dormilona.

\- Naruto, lo arruiné…-

 _-¿Qué está pasando?-_

Le conté todo, parece que lo desperté y él estaba alerta de cada detalle. Honestamente me sentía como una chica. Pero no tenía opción, estaba perdiendo la cabeza y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

- _Gaara, escucha. Creó que muy dentro de ti, sabes la respuesta a todos tus problemas.-_

-No. Y me siento mal. Estoy luchando contra algo,…. y no sé qué es.-

 _-Dime algo, pero piénsalo bien. ¿Por qué crees que ella se tomó el tiempo de hablarle de ti a otro chico, en este caso a Kiba? ¿No crees que pasa algo que tú no percibes? Ella te beso, dime ¿qué chica?… Es más, piénsalo. Digamos que aún tienes el Shukaku, y todas las mujeres de Sunagakure ven como es tu bestia, ¿Crees que ellas se hubieran siquiera acercado a ti? Porque, yo recuerdo que la única chica de tu pueblo, por lo menos de tu edad, que te ha visto como un verdadero monstruo es Matsuri. –_

Deje de pensar, y comencé a recordar. Era verdad, ella había estado ahí para mí en distintas ocasiones, y aunque siempre la veía como una chica fuerte, con el tiempo comencé a pensar que ella solo se había convertido en una de mis fans. Pero después de todo hay algo especial en ella.

 _-Mira Gaara, te doy un consejo de hombres. Ella logro hacerte todo esto… ¿Crees que es una chica como cualquier otra? ¿No crees que haya algo más allá de todo esto?-_

 _-_ Es que, no puedo… Imaginarme como es amar. Yo no sé cómo tratar a una mujer.-

 _-No necesitas saberlo Gaara.-_

Colgamos el teléfono alrededor de las 3 a.m. Ahora tenía una idea más clara de lo que podía hacer. Sin embargo, la situación era aún más complicada, ahora ella me odiaba, rompí su corazón.

/

Podía contemplar esos ojos cristalinos, el cabello desarreglado, su banda de Sunagakure estaba amarrada en su obi, sus manos estaban cruzadas por su espalda, la mayoría de las personas que tienen esa pose proyectan miedo, ¿Miedo a mí? Eso jamás lo había visto en ella. Sus compañeros de equipo estaban prestando atención a las indicaciones de la misión, Yukata, como siempre desviaba la mirada a la castaña, le susurraba cosas a las que Matsuri negaba con la cabeza.

Nunca me dirigió la mirada. Siempre estaba viendo al suelo, pocas veces me intentó ver.

-Matsuri, necesito que te quedes.- Ni siquiera le di una explicación, se quedó parada en silencio.

\- ¿Estas bien?- Cerró su puño, aún tenía la mirada en el suelo, así que me decidí a levantar mi tono de voz.

-Te pregunte si estás bien….-  
-Lo siento. Cometí un error. Yo… lo eh pensado. Los dos somos shinobis, y no es posible que los verdaderos ninjas tengan la habilidad de transmitir amor.-

 _¿Qué?_ ¿Acaso leyó mis pensamientos?

-Así es Matsuri, pero no cometiste un error y no necesitas disculparte…-

-La disculpa no es para usted… Es una disculpa para la aldea, le eh faltado al respeto a nuestra más grande autoridad.-

Y el ciclo comienza de nuevo…Mentirosa.

-…Necesito que me ayudes con estos formatos, los exámenes chunin se aproximan y necesito que los participantes de la aldea tengan en orden todos sus papeles.-

-Por supuesto.-

Evadimos el tema durante toda la noche, Matsuri se sonrojaba cada vez que le hablaba, y yo no podía evitar sentirme incomodo, algo en mi decía que en realidad nos estábamos mintiendo el uno al otro, ella sentía algo por mí y yo comenzaba a creer que mi idea de un shinobi estaba mal, después de todo Naruto, mi hermana y hasta Kankuro podían experimentar el amor con una pareja…. ¿Por qué yo no?

La noche cayó. Matsuri se había quedado dormida en la silla que estaba frente a mi escritorio. Parecía una niña, como siempre. No era muy brillante después de todo, no bebió ni una gota de café, yo podía soportar el insomnio pero ella no, era imposible. Un par de veces gimió para acomodarse en la silla. Podía jurar que no era yo el que la cargaba en brazos, llevándomela a un lugar más cómodo. La curiosidad me había matado, y caí en cuenta que ella tenía ese _algo_ del que Naruto me había hablado por tanto tiempo.

/

El sol comenzó a causarme calor. Me moví con cuidado para no caer del sillón, abrí de poco a poco los ojos para ver que había a mi alrededor.

-Buenos días.- Parpadeé lentamente. Era un tipo de ilusión mental o me había vuelto loca.

Gire mi vista, y era obvio que esta no era mi sala, estaba recostada en una cama grande, con sábanas blancas. A mi lado estaba acostado un chico con pantalón y playera negra, era Gaara. Yo no dije nada, solo me rodé al lado contrario dándole la espalda.

-…Me gustaría enseñarte mi jardín de cactus.-

Me paré rápido y en cuanto vi mis sandalias me las puse, quería salir corriendo de ahí.

-No te vayas.- Lo ignoré.

-Por favor.-

Me congelé.

/

De verdad me costó mucho trabajo intentar ser amigable con ella, y no por que no quisiera, era porque me incomodaba ver a Matsuri y recordar todo lo que sentí al verla ahí justo a un lado de mí, durmiendo y en ocasiones acurrucarse en mi cuerpo.

-¿Necesita algo más de mí?-

\- Solo quiero enseñarte algo...-

Ella no dijo nada, solo volteo y dijo un " _de acuerdo_ " casi mudo.

-Mira esta pecera.- La que ella me había regalado. Se acercó temerosa a la ventana de mi cuarto.

-Los demás cactus tienen un botón, parece que van a florecer pronto.-

-Pero el más grande ya no tiene…- Su rostro comenzó a tornarse rojo, sus ojos cristalinos.

\- Y no creo que lo necesite. Ya demostró las hermosas flores que puede dar,…ahora solo necesito cuidado para que no se marchite de nuevo…-

-… ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Sabe usted cuanto tiempo viven estas plantas?-

\- No estoy muy seguro de cuanto puedan vivir pero se cuanto lo tengo que cuidar…-

-¿Siempre?- Quito la vista de los cactus. Puso su mano sobre la mía y dejo salir una lágrima.

-… Siempre.-

Cerró sus ojos y dejo salir un suspiro. Me atreví a tocar una de sus mejillas y con mi dedo anular volteé su barbilla hacia mí.

-… No sabía que el verdadero amor sabía a curri con arroz.- Ella se sonrojó, pues la vez que me besó su boca tenía ese sabor, lo que acabábamos de cenar.

-Ni yo lo sabía.-

\- No sé cómo deba…Pero, sé que, bueno últimamente..- Me costaba decir lo que pensaba.

-Entiendo, usted quiere cuidarme como un cactus.- Creó que quería reírme… ¿Lo dijo apropósito?

-Bromeo… La verdad, siempre lo he querido, y sé que le puedo llamar _amor_ a ese sentimiento.- Tocó mi mejilla.

-…Lo siento Matsuri.-

-¿Por qué?-

\- Por lastimarte, no sé cómo se siente o como debo demostrarte mi amor…..-

-Lo sé… Pero ¿Sabe algo? Lo que usted me da, es amor. Aunque no me lo crea. -

-Amor.-

-La mejor de todas las medicinas.-

Aún tengo miedo, no sé cómo amar o tratar a una mujer, pero tengo el presentimiento de que aprenderé todo con rapidez.

Acerque a Matsuri, la tomé por la cintura. Era ahora o nunca, mi oportunidad de demostrar amor, un beso. Tal vez dos, uno más no estaría mal. De verdad lo disfrutamos. Esta vez no tenía sabor, era solo una mezcla de pasiones. Los dos tocábamos cada rincón de nuestra piel, las cicatrices en su piel eran un mapa que debía aprender. Su respiración era invisible, solo podía escuchar un par de sonoros gemidos salir de su boca.

Poco a poco mi cuerpo reaccionó, puedo jurar que dentro de mi había una bestia, pero esta no tenía sed de sangre, solo deseaba alimentarse de esa menuda mujer. Intentaba frenar impulsos increíbles. Pero ella se tropezó en el filo de mi cama, cayendo de golpe sobre esta. Su falda estaba desacomodada, y podía ver el color de sus bragas. De nuevo intenté detenerme. Entonces ella se reincorporo, sentada me abrazó. Yo no resistí más. La tiré sobre la cama una vez más. La acorrale con agarre a sus muñecas. Cerré mis ojos esforzándome por no hacer algo indebido.

-Gaara,…Te quiero.- Me sorprendí.

\- Pero… No sé cómo…se hace.- Dijo con timidez.

-No lo entiendo ¿Cómo? ¿Qué se hace?- Ella me guío con su mirada hacia abajo. Mi masculinidad parecía estar apretada en mi pantalón. Me puse nervioso y me dio mucha vergüenza, intenté taparme pero solo logre caer sobre Matsuri. Ella rio un poco y respiró en mí oído poniéndome más... feliz.

-Discúlpame Matsuri…- Acarició mi espalda. De repente me di cuenta que estaba apretujando su cuerpo y probablemente no podía respirar. Me eche a un lado de ella.

-¿Sabes que siento cuando me besas? – Giro su cuerpo para recostarlo con el mío.

-¿Qué sientes?-

-Todo.-

-¿Todo?¿Qué es todo?-

\- A ti.-

No me pude resistir, mi sonrisa se dibujó de oreja a oreja. Yo…soy todo para alguien. Me parece maravilloso. Ella, es todo para mi.

Matsuri volvió a besarme y por primera vez olvidé que estaba solo, como un hombre. Ella hiso todo para hacerme sentir cómodo, me acaricio el cuerpo y aunque yo también lo intentaba, podría darme cuenta que ella estaba nerviosa al momento que sentía mis manos recorrer parte de su torso. Ninguno de los dos sabemos " _hacerlo"_ , llamaría a Naruto para que me explicara cómo es que mi-

-¡Gaara!-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿¡En dónde está mi ropa!?- Creo que mi arena había hecho su trabajo y yo no me había dado cuenta, Matsuri cubría su cuerpo con una almohada, se veía bastante tierna, como una presa fácil… ¿Dije presa?

-No la necesitas…- ¿Yo dije eso? ¿Acaso había algo en mi mente? ¿El shukaku? Imposible….

-…Entonces tu tampoco…- Quito la almohada con delicadeza.

No, en realidad hora tenía mucho calor, pero me daba un poco de vergüenza que ella me viera desnudo. Nadie lo había hecho antes. Quite mi playera rápidamente y escuche un " _wow"_ salir de su boca,… me levante de la cama para quitarme el pantalón y todo lo que me estorbaba, pero observé que ella estaba viendo hacia otro lado.

-No sé hacerlo.- Le dije con franqueza.

-Yo tampoco…-

-Pero… Hoy aprenderé.-


	8. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Junto al escritorio del Kazekage se encontraba aquella pecera con cactus que habían crecido un par de centímetros.

-Hermano, me preguntaba si querías acompañarme a una reunión con los hombres que regresaron de la aldea de la lluvia, es una fiesta…- Kankuro se mostraba emocionado, pues la mayoría de sus amigos venia de una misión importante y les harían una bienvenida en aquella discoteca a donde fueron con Sari.

-No puedo.- Dijo tajante el pelirrojo.

-¿Trabajo? ¿Reuniones? Últimamente estas muy ocupado ¿No?-

-…Sí..- Volvió a los papeles de su escritorio.

-…Seguramente tienes novia por eso no puedes llegar temprano a casa…-

-Sí.- El castaño parpadeo antes de pensar en una pregunta.

-Já…Bueno como sea, tienes que ir esto va a ponerse bueno, y tu camuflaje servirá de nuevo, esta vez puedes ir como Kiba por que no irá ninguna chica que conozcas.-

-No puedo, tengo una cena con la abuela.- El pelirrojo firmo un papel sacando de la lógica a Kankuro.

-¿Qué abuela?...¿El consejo?-

-Hoy es cumpleaños de la abuela.-

-…¿De que hablas?...-

-La abuela de Matsuri.-

-¿Hablas enserio? ¿Y vas a ir por…?-

-Ya te había contestado, porque Matsuri es mi pareja.- Dijo con toda tranquilidad.

-¡Ahhh de Kiba! ¿Qué no habías terminado con eso?-

-¿¡De Kiba!? No… de mí.- Dijo el pelirrojo dejando el documento que leía para prestarle toda su atención a Kankuro.

-…Bromeas ¿verdad?-

\- No… -

-…-

-Le diré a Temari…-

-No lo hagas…-

-Sabes que debo…-

-Ni lo pienses…- El Kage observo retó ricamente a su hermano.

-…Lo haré…Tenemos que cuidar de ella Gaara, tienes que comprender eso…-

-Ya no soy un bijou, ella estará bien.- El pelirrojo lo tomo con molestia

-…No me refiero a eso… Me refiero a otras cuestiones para las que no estás listo, tener una pareja implica ciertas emociones y actos que tu desconoces, no quisiera que alguno de los dos saliera lastimado en una relación así de rápida.-

-…Solo lo hemos hecho una vez.-

Los ojos de Kankuro se abrieron como platos y su tono de piel cambió al blanco y calló de espaldas. Imposible que su pequeño hermano hubiera tenido sexo con una mujer.

-¿H-hablas de un beso cierto?-

-…De sexo.- Dijo el pelirrojo arqueando una ceja.

Kankuro quedo rendido en el suelo, y lo peor era que ni siquiera él pudo predecir que eso ocurriría, pensaba que su hermano se quedaría solo por su frialdad… aparentemente no era tan frió.

/

Nuestras miradas temblaban, mi cuerpo no tenía control, la coherencia se había tomado un descanso… Puedo jurar que comencé a sudar sin siquiera moverme. Y ella, ahí, en esa enorme cama que la mayoría del tiempo se encontraba intacta, intentando ocultar su intimidad, aparentando ser una niña temerosa… ante un monstruo, solo provocaba que mi instinto quisiera devorarla. Pero… no podía, mi cuerpo se había congelado.

-..¿Qu- qué?- Ella se sorprendió ante mi comentario… Yo también lo hice.

-… H-hoy…- No pude seguir… rasque mi cabello y talle mi rostro, tome aire, lo más profundo que pude.

-…Aprenderemos… ¿ve-verdad?- Comenzó a acercarse a mí, gateo por la cama hasta llegar al borde frene a mí.

Me acerque un poco para sentarme junto a ella. No tenía el valor para verla de cerca, porque sabía que mi vista se desviaría de sus ojos.

-…¿Gaara?- Toco mi hombro reaccioné al instante, la volteé a ver.

-No te preocupes…- Recargo su cabeza en mi hombro y acaricio mi espalda con una de sus manos. Me quede en silencio. Ni siquiera sabía que decir baje la vista y ví en el suelo mi playera, la ropa de Matsuri y una hoja doblada entre las prendas. Supuse que era alguno de mis documentos, ya que siempre dejaba cartas junto a el buró de mi cama. Me incliné para tomarlo, haciendo a Matsuri a un lado.

-Lo siento Matsuri,…- Dije mientras me reincorporaba con el papel en las manos.

-Gaara eso… es- No la deje terminar por que desdoble el papel, estaba seguro que no era mío, pues en el momento que lo tomé su expresión era de preocupación.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Una tontería.- Dijo intentando quitármelo, pero solo hice mi mano hacia atrás viéndola con seriedad.

-No lo lea…- ¿Era un reto?

No conteste nada y leí al instante.

 _Señor Kazekage._

 _Escribo esta carta para reiterarle mis disculpas por lo que pasó aquella noche.  
Le debo afirmar que esto nos distanciará, y es por la siguiente cuestión personal…_

 _Posiblemente no entienda de lo que le hablo, pero espero que algún día pueda entender lo que yo siento. Kiba, o usted en todo caso, son de la única persona que me eh enamorado, y me puedo dar cuenta que sin importar el exterior, usted en esencia es la única persona que ha podido despertar un verdadero sentimiento en mi ser, el amor. Sin importar que tan tonto haya sido mi enamoramiento quiero decirle que ha sido el más importante en mi vida. Usted me ha dado una de las mejores lecciones sobre este sentimiento, deje de aceptar a un hombre para darme cuenta que estaba con un monstruo y ahora sé que se siente estar junto a un caballero._

 _Todas las cualidades que tiene para proteger a sus ciudadanos son maravillosas, puede ser el mejor amigo de cualquier persona, y sin duda alguna el caballero de cualquier mujer, solo asegúrese de que sus elecciones sean las mejores._

 _Espero haber trasmitido un poco de ese amor del que tanto le hablé y pueda al fin comprender lo que Naruto siente por Hinata. Yo sé que algún día lo encontrará y sin duda alguna, será el mejor._

-… ¿Eso es todo?...- Ella se congelo. Abrió la boca para decir algo… me hubiera gustado saber que era lo que ella contestaría. Pero, ya había perdido la poca razón que me quedaba…

La avente hacia atrás, de nuevo calló sobre la cama y me acerque para besarle.

-Kazekage .. Yo..- Dijo entre besos. Pero ni siquiera deje que ella continuara. Solo me detuve para ponerme de pie y quitarme lo que me quedaba de ropa. Ella se sorprendió a un más pero se quedó en silencio. De nuevo me acerque, toqué su rostro con una mano, ella cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro. Nos besamos, ella se atrevió a besar mi cuello un par de veces, yo lo intenté, pero no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien. Me levante poniéndome de rodillas en la cama, teniéndola a ella entre mis piernas, rápidamente ella hiso lo mismo para quedar frente a frente. Contemple su cuerpo por unos minutos, aún es joven. Matsuri intentó desviar su mirada cuando me percaté que observaba mi miembro.

-Lo siento….- Se sonrojó.

No dije nada solo me acerque a ella para abrazarla. Y sin darme cuenta estaba recargando mi rostro en sus pechos, bastante cómodo, pensé. Toqué su torso con mi mano hasta llegar a su cadera. La masajeé un poco hasta tocar su glúteo. Ella comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza, pasó una de sus manos por mi espalda y me hiso sentir escalofríos.

-Matsuri… después de esto…- tragué saliva, sentí miedo pero ella tenía que saberlo.

-Después de esto no habrá vuelta atrás…-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-N-no…N-no puedes dejarme… No después de esto.- Hubo un silencio incómodo. Ella dejo de acariciar mi cabello.

-Nunca lo eh hecho… ¿Que te hace pensar que ahora lo haré?-

Fue un alivio escuchar eso. Y ahora podía estar tranquilo y sin ninguna duda, aprender a "hacerlo". Así que la volví a tumbar, ella río un poco hasta que mi mano llegó a su entrepierna.

-Gaara…estoy..-

Ella estaba "lista" a decir verdad jamás me imaginé que el Icha Icha-Paradise dijera la verdad sobre las relaciones íntimas, pero por ahora me bastaba con esa información. Toqué un par de veces para saber si ella se sentía cómoda, pero era difícil saberlo… sus gemidos podía ser causados por dolor o placer… ¿Cómo sabría que sentía?

-¿Así está bien?- Dije sin poder evitar avergonzarme.

-…. Perfecto.- Me sonrió.

Poco a poco tomábamos la confianza para tocarnos. Ella acariciaba con una sola mano mi miembro, pero me di cuenta que estaba atardeciendo. Llevábamos una par de horas en la habitación. Emitiendo sonidos de placer, ella sabía cómo tocarme a la perfección, y provocó que con rapidez mi cuerpo exigiera aquello a lo que tanto temíamos.  
Tomé sus piernas poco a poco las abrí mientras buscaba con la mirada y nerviosismo el "lugar clave". Respiré un par de veces pues no podía encontrarlo, y al tacto sería una maniobra muy obvia. Ella apretó sus ojos, hiso un gesto de dolor, parecía que estaba por buen camino pero gritó fuerte, me intenté zafar pero ella me detuvo abrazando con sus piernas mi espalda.

-No… No te muevas.- Respiró agitada y limpió un par de lágrimas que salieron. Yo no me moví hasta que ella me lo pidió.

Después de eso…Nadie pudo detenernos. Nunca me hubiera imaginado lo bien que se sentía estar con una mujer. Matsuri gemía una y otra vez, yo no sabía cómo moverme a la perfección. Pero como yo mismo lo dije, aprendí. Antes de que terminará ya habíamos intentado un par de posiciones, y sin querer mi boca se soltó.

-….Matsuri…Amor….- Dije antes de terminar fuera de ella. Arqué un poco mi espalda para sentir el placer que ahora emanaba mi cuerpo. Ella se acercó a mí para seguir besando mi cuello y poner mi mano en uno de sus pechos… seguiríamos, era riesgoso para ella pero aun así decidimos que teníamos que compartir las mismas emociones hasta el final.


End file.
